L'envie de partir
by I'm a Panda Gameuse
Summary: Après un tournage pour Objectif Mars, Grégoire et Mickaël ont faim. Ils décident donc d'aller chercher un McDo. Mais tout dérape très vite et Grégoire n'est plus en état... Un drame un peu yaoi mélangeant morale et émotion.


**Hi everybody!**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour une petite fiction un peu yaoi sur SuperBrioche et Rosgrim.  
C'est un drame et j'ai beaucoup pleuré en l'écrivant #LaFragilité  
** **C'est une histoire assez dure je trouve alors si vous êtres trop sensibles, à éviter.**

 **Les Youtubers cités ici appartiennent à eux-même alors s'ils veulent que je retire l'histoire, je le ferai.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _ **Pourquoi tu m'as laissé...?!**_

Il était à genoux au milieu du salon, la tête baissée. Il était seul à présent. Son meilleur ami, son compagnon depuis des années, était parti. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus rouges tant il pleurait. Sa respiration saccadée et ses sanglots brisaient le silence du petit appartement. Ses larmes avaient mouillé le tapis. Il criait se prenant le crâne entre ses mains, essayant de se convaincre. Des images le hantaient. Le souvenir de ce coup de téléphone, de son meilleur ami, de leur petite vie tranquille.

─Micka… Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?!

Grégoire ne pouvait pas supporter la solitude. Ni le manque. Hors, là, c'était les deux en même temps. Les fenêtres et les volets étaient fermés, les rideaux tirés, les lumières éteintes. Il était seul dans le noir. Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit meilleur ami. Mais en fait, pour Grégoire, Mickaël était bien plus que ça. Il l'aimait, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui avouer. Il le regrettait tellement…

C'était un soir de juillet, après un tournage de Objectif Mars. Mickaël sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers son colocataire. Ce dernier venait de se déconnecter de Skype. Il demanda :

─McDo ?  
─Encore ? répondit Micka en souriant.  
─Il est tard et on a faim. Toutes les conditions sont réunies pour un McDo non ?  
─Bon d'accord de toute façon avec une tête pareille je ne peux rien te refuser, dit-il en riant.  
─Ouaiiiiis ! s'écria-t-il.  
─Allez, dépêches-toi faut qu'on y soit avant minuit.  
─On ?  
─Bah oui, on. Tu viens avec moi non ? répondit Mickaël.  
─Chuis obligé ?

Grégoire lui avait dit cela en le regardant avec son air d'enfant et en se tenant les mains. Bien sûr il savait que personne ne pouvait résister à ce regard. C'était pour ça qu'il l'utilisait si souvent.  
Son colocataire accepta à contre cœur d'y aller seul. Il prit le double des clés sur la table basse et partit après avoir glissé un petit « À toute » à son ami qui lui répondit par un « À plus, sois prudent ». Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien partit, il dit « Je t'aime, reviens vite… ». Bizarrement, Grégoire eut un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose allait se passer, d'une seconde à l'autre.  
Il chassa ce sentiment et il se dirigea du côté de la cuisine. Il se mit en quête de faire la vaisselle des deux jours précédant.

Une fois fini, il regarda l'heure. Déjà 00 :15. Il se demanda pourquoi son meilleur ami n'était pas encore rentré, puis il se rappela qu'ils étaient vendredi soir et qu'il devait sûrement y avoir du monde. Il se posa au salon, sur leur petit canapé. Il alluma la TV et il tomba sur «James Bonds» et comme il trouvait ça plutôt divertissant, il se laissa emporter.

Il commença à avoir sommeil et il regarda à nouveau l'heure. 02 :59. Là, il s'inquiétait. Où était passé son bien aimé ? Il décida de l'appeler.

─Décroche… S'il te plait… Décroche…

Aucune réponse. Son cœur battait la chamade. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à Mickaël… Il ne voulut y croire. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, toujours sans réponse. Il appela Julien, paniqué.

─Allô ?  
─Ju' ? C'est Grég.  
─Hello, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'appelle à une heure si tardive ? répondit-t-il d'une voix endormie.  
─J'suis désolé, mais là j'suis trop inquiet.  
─J'entends ça. Explique-moi ce qu'il y a.  
─Micka est partit au McDo après le tournage, vers 23 :30.  
─Et… ?  
─Il n'est pas rentré.  
─Quoi !? s'exclama Julien. Mais il est 3 :26 !  
─Oui, je suis mort d'inquiétude… Tu penses qu'il…  
─Dis pas ça. Il va rentrer, crois-moi.

Il raccrocha. Toujours plus inquiet, il appela Léo, Anaïs, François et Sébastien. Ils répondirent tous qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles. Le stress mélangé à l'angoisse était insoutenable. Il tournait en rond dans l'appartement, guettant tout bruit de serrure. Rien. Il n'en pouvait plus.

5 :10. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il se disait que, peut-être, il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui l'avait gentiment invité… Il avait perdu l'appétit, il n'arrivait même pas à boire tant il était anxieux. Il avait reçu plusieurs coups de fil venant de ses amis. À chaque fois il se jetait sur son portable en criant « Micka ?! ». Mais jamais il n'avait eu de réponses telles que « Oui c'est moi » ou « Désolé y'a beaucoup de trafic ! J'arrive dans deux minutes ». Tout le monde s'inquiétait beaucoup. Pour Mickaël comme pour Grégoire.

C'est à 5 :30 qu'il sursauta à cause de la sonnerie du téléphone fixe. Personne ne l'appelait jamais sur ce téléphone. Sauf… Il redoutait le pire.

─Allô… ? dit-il inquiet.

Son visage se décomposa instantanément. Il n'entendait plus la voix de son interlocuteur. Dans sa tête résonnaient les mots « Désolé » « Accident de voiture ». Ils étaient désolés pour l'auto hein !? Mickaël va bien hein ?! Dites-moi qu'il va revenir ! pensait-il.

L'appel se termina par le tant redouté « Toutes nos condoléances ». C'était l'hôpital. Son amour depuis bientôt deux ans avait été percuté par un chauffeur ivre. Il sortait du McDo les sacs remplit de bonne nourriture sur le siège passager. Des témoins appelèrent l'ambulance. Il était encore vivant lorsqu'ils l'emmenèrent aux urgences. Percuté de plein fouet, c'était étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie. Les médecins disaient qu'il se battait pour une personne qui lui était chère. Il succomba à ses blessures durant l'intervention.

Grégoire s'effondra, le cœur brisé. Seul, il était seul à présent. Seul dans cet endroit emplit d'affaires appartenant à Micka. Le cœur perdu dans le vide, il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il s'attendait encore à voir son meilleur ami débarquer, de nulle part. Son portable sonnait et vibrait dans le vide. Un rayon de soleil pointa le bout de son nez à travers un petit trou du volet. Tremblant de tout son être, il se mit à pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait compris maintenant. Il avait compris que plus jamais il ne reverrait son colocataire, non, son amoureux. Il comprit que jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il comprit que maintenant, il sera seul, dans ce lieu si lugubre.

Un flashback de son sourire le fit hurler. Il se sentait si coupable de sa mort. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas accompagné ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait encore une fois subir le regard d'enfant si craquant ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir seul ?

Il se traina difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bains, ou trônait un t-shirt de Mickaël. Il attrapa un rasoir, prit les lames et s'ouvrit les veines. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur tant il souffrait mentalement. Le sol se couvrit de gouttes écarlates. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

─Grégoire ?! Grégoire où es-tu ?! cria une voix féminine.

Anaïs avait appris la nouvelle après un SMS du jeune homme disant « Il m'a laissé seul, alors laissez-moi le rejoindre. » Elle pleurait elle aussi.

─A… Anaïs… dit-il faiblement.

Elle l'entendit et défonça la porte. Elle le découvrit, couvert de sang, une lame dans le poing. Choquée, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche. Elle voyait l'éclat des yeux du jeune homme disparaître petit à petit. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne fasse un seul bruit. La tête de son ami glissa lentement sur le côté et il dit faiblement en versant une petite larme :

─J… Je suis… désolé…

Son poing se desserra et la lame tomba dans une flaque liquide rouge. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers lui après avoir balancé l'objet coupant avec haine à travers la pièce. Elle le secoua :

─Grég !? Grég réponds-moi ! Réponds-moi j'te dis !

Il ne répondit pas. Affolée elle courut chercher le téléphone et elle appela une ambulance. Elle le secouait, criait pour essayer de le faire revenir à lui mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il restait immobile, adossé contre le mur, baignant dans son propre sang.

Des voisins arrivèrent, alarmés par les cris. Ils découvrirent la vue peu rassurante qui s'ouvrait à leurs yeux. Certains assistèrent à la scène, impuissants, d'autres eurent des remontées.

Les secours arrivèrent peu après. Ils l'emmenèrent immédiatement, sous les regards des voisins. Anaïs avait tenu à venir avec eux dans l'ambulance. Une fois le brancard installé, la voiture partit.

Grégoire était toujours inconscient. On lui avait mis un masque à oxygène, il avait le teint tellement pâle. La jeune fille ne supportait pas de voir son ami, si joyeux habituellement, souffrir ainsi. Elle passa sa main dans la touffe rebelle du garçon qu'elle avait aimé autrefois. Ses larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois.

─Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter cela ? pensa-t-elle. La vie est tellement injuste de faire vivre un enfer à ceux qui n'ont jamais rien fait, et qui ne demandent que d'être heureux.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et tout se bouscula. Les médecins se précipitèrent en direction du bloc opératoire. Ils l'avaient laissée là, seule au milieu de ce parking. Elle entra, le regard perdu dans le vide. On lui indiqua la salle d'attente et elle s'y installa.

Une heure, deux heures, trois heures. C'est au bout de quatre très longues heures qu'ils sortirent enfin du bloc. Elle se hâta auprès des chirurgiens qui lui dirent qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, déjà avant l'opération. Les coupures qu'il s'était infligé étaient profondes. Ils avaient dû faire beaucoup de points de sutures. Il avait failli se couper une veine majeure. On pourrait dire qu'il a eu de la chance. Les généralistes eurent pas mal de frayeur durant l'intervention car plusieurs fois, il s'était remis à saigner abondamment. Son cœur s'était arrêté suite à l'un de ces saignements. Heureusement qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

Il dormit quatre jours. Pendant son long sommeil, Anaïs veillait sur lui. Elle dormait sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Elle avait vu les infirmières défiler. Le bruit des battements du cœur de son ami étaient parfois irréguliers, parfois normaux. De grands cernes violets s'étaient dessinés sous les yeux de la jeune brune. Les médecins lui avaient dit de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer mais elle refusait à chaque fois. Ce n'est qu'au quatrième jour qu'elle fût renvoyée chez elle de force.

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Éblouit par la lumière blanche, il plissa les yeux. Il découvrit sa chambre. En face de son lit se trouvait une télévision. Un drap traînait sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas du pourquoi il était là.

─Mais c'est quoi ce bruit de merde là !? Ça me les brises déjà ! s'écria-t-il à cause du bip répétitif qui retentissait dans le silence.

Il passa la main dans sa houpette d'un geste nerveux. Il se demandait tout de même pourquoi il était là. Il creusa dans ses souvenirs. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il voulut se lever mais des câbles le retinrent. Il observa son poignet. Il était totalement bandé. Une perfusion sortait des pansements.  
Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il aperçut une poubelle emplie de mouchoirs.

─Quelqu'un a dû pleurer ici… Je me demande bien qui c'était, pensa-t-il.

Il se tourna et essaya de se rappeler. Il s'endormi tant il était pris dans ses pensées.

*Rêve*

Il était à genoux au milieu du salon. Il pleurait, criait. Il se revit baignant dans le sang, en train de mourir à petit feu. Il revit l'arrivée d'Anaïs. Il revit tout.

*Fin Du Rêve*

Son cœur s'accélérait. Les médecins accoururent et ils le découvrirent tout en sueur, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il tremblait. Ils le secouèrent.

─Monsieur ! Monsieur réveillez-vous !  
─Micka ?! cria-t-il en sursautant.

Les infirmiers firent tous la même tête : Triste. Il comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Il se souvenait, de tout, dans les moindres détails. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir voulu mourir alors que tant de gens comptent sur lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir voulu mourir après la mort de son Mickaël. Il s'en voulait pour beaucoup de choses, en fait. Puis l'image d'Anaïs qui pleure lui revint en mémoire.

─Où est Anaïs ? dit-il en ravalant ses larmes.  
─On l'a renvoyée chez elle. Ça fait quatre jours qu'elle veille sur vous. Elle ne dormait plus et elle pleurait sans cesse ne vous voyant pas bouger.  
─Quatre jours vous dites… Pouvez-vous me passer le téléphone ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Elle lui tendit le combiné et il composa son numéro. Elle répondit d'une voix ensommeillée au bout de quelques sonneries.

─Allô ? dit-elle.  
─Hey Anaïs…

Les médecins partirent.

─Grégoire ?!  
─Ouais c'est moi, lui répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
─Oh mon dieu…, elle commença à pleurer, mais pas de tristesse cette fois.  
─Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez pleuré pour le moment ?  
─Si tu savais comme j'étais morte d'inquiétude… J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre…  
─Je sais, mais je suis là maintenant. Je vais bien, t'en fait pas.  
─Je… je t'ai vu mourir dans ta salle de bains… il y avait tellement de sang…  
─N'y pense plus, je suis bel et bien en vie, près à débiner des conneries dans mes vidéos et dans la vie, tout simplement.  
─T'es bête, ria-t-elle doucement. Merci…  
─Mais de quoi ?  
─ Merci de vivre, merci d'exister, merci de te battre, merci d'être toi.  
─Je suis ce que je suis, alors ne me remercie pas. C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci. Tu m'a sauvé.  
─Bouge pas j'arrive !  
─Tu veux que j'aille où, baka ! répondit-il en rigolant.

Elle raccrocha. À peine vingt minutes plus tard, elle était déjà arrivée. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Anaïs était tellement soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une autre personne chère à ses yeux. Grégoire lui fit une petite place et elle s'installa. Ce petit panda s'endormi aussi vite qu'elle avait débarqué.

Durant les quelques jours où il devait rester en observation, il reçut la visite de tous ses amis. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour lui.

Le jour de sa sortie, il pleuvait des cordes. Mais au moment où il passa la porte de l'hôpital accompagné de Charlotte, Anaïs, Julien et Clémence ainsi que Sébastien, un rayon de soleil les éclaira.

─Merci Micka, pensa-t-il en regardant l'arc-en-ciel qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux, je t'aime sache-le.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis soit sur Twitter ( ImaPandaGameuse), soit en review ou les deux ;D !  
** **D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me follow sur Twitter même si ce que je dis n'est pas très intéressant, au moins on pourra parler ^^  
** **Allez, bisouilles et à bientôt :3  
** **J'vous aime 3**


End file.
